


豌豆公主

by Efflor19



Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:20:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24021211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Efflor19/pseuds/Efflor19
Summary: 现实向无考据裴右，一点点轻微的车
Relationships: diem | Bae Min-Seong/Diya | Lu Weida
Kudos: 1





	豌豆公主

路炜达永远记得初见裴珉晟的那一天。

新的意向选手他早就知道，因此见面的时候也并不觉得意外。裴珉晟背着双肩包，穿身运动衣，头发乌黑，戴着副金边圆眼镜，清秀乖巧的模样。他跟着Michael念了两声diya，挠挠头笑起来，然后恭恭敬敬地弯腰、握手，人畜无害。

可路炜达却像是在柔软床榻上翻来覆去一夜难以入眠的公主，在睡眼惺忪的清晨，福至心灵地掀翻床垫，发现了那枚硌在脊背上的豌豆。

没多久，豌豆的主人就决定留在这里，给的理由也简单粗暴——设备和伙食。于是那颗豌豆蹦蹦跳跳地，从釜山到上海，再到洛杉矶；从餐桌蹦到厨房，从客厅蹦到训练室，最后蹦到他身边——他们两个都是迟缓的慢热，起初的私交是在客厅的一排沙发上，少年人四肢修长，陷在柔软的沙发里，翻转腾挪的余地里就交缠在一起，相贴的皮肤重叠出一小块滚烫的热源，散开在一片不算尴尬却毫无默契的寂静中。

裴珉晟爱笑，在餐桌边面对面坐着，忽然就噗嗤笑出来。路炜达好玩地看向他，裴珉晟挤眉弄眼，笑着低头、低头，最后几乎要钻到桌子下面去，不知脑袋里又冒出来什么想法。路炜达喜欢那双眼睛，明亮、固执、专注，但被那双眸子盯得太久，心头总是痒痒的，不知道是该打个喷嚏还是该狠狠攥一把，消解那点不值一提又无法被忽视的微妙。

熟起来以后又变得有些不同，裴珉晟从Micheal那儿学句中文，再照猫画虎地跑过来说给他听，说到一半就咬钉子，急得直点头，路炜达靠在椅背上憋着笑，一字一句地纠正他，到最后也没能成功教他学会说东北话。

路炜达想起这些事的时候，总还是觉得好笑。

裴珉晟也不总是没心没肺的样子，路炜达在队伍低谷时期见过小孩儿少见的低落，他过去摸摸脑袋就乖乖在掌心蹭着，偶尔就得寸进尺地拉着他坐下躺进怀里。偶尔也试图拙劣地表达善意，比如现在。路炜达看着欲言又止的裴珉晟，觉得有些好笑又有些难过。

“真要去学院队了吗？”

路炜达被“学院队”这三个字惊了一下，诧异地看了眼飞速垂下头的小孩儿。这个说法太正经了，“双向”、“Team CC”，和“学院队”，其实有什么区别呢，但真就没多少人和他提过这个词——也不知道是不是问了队伍的翻译小哥。

“啊，”路炜达应了一声，觉得太僵硬了，又补充了一句，“想打比赛。”

好像和没说也没什么区别——早说过了，也早在官方声明里写过。裴珉晟点了点头，过了会儿抱着枕头和被子走进来，紧挨着路炜达的放下。路炜达心头一暖，想说什么，全被裴珉晟咧开嘴露出的憨笑堵了回去。

“睡吧。”他听见自己的声音说。

熄灯后路炜达才意识到自己睡不着，裴珉晟也不老实，一床被子从身上拽下来抱在怀里，过了会儿又被抖开盖回来。

“裴珉晟，你到底睡不睡啊？”

路炜达被翻来覆去的动静吵得心烦，布料之间的摩擦触碰了神经，痛又因痛而变成恼火。裴珉晟只听懂路炜达少见地对自己直呼其名，后面那个语气有些烦躁的问句倒是勉强地传达了单薄的情绪。他转向路炜达那一边，撑起半个身子盯着他。

路炜达呼噜一把裴珉晟的脑袋，掌心是青年人毛躁成一团的头发。那颗脑袋躲开，路炜达悻悻地缩回手，正想着是不是那句话太凶了。被子掀动的声音响起，裴珉晟往这边挪了挪，撑在床上，另一条胳膊却架在路炜达的胸膛上，沉默了好一阵。

热度隔着薄薄的一层空调被渗过来，路炜达借着窗帘缝隙里漏进来的光看清了裴珉晟的脸，那双眼睛依然明亮，却因为过于澄澈而照得路炜达心虚，是因为月色吗。他想说些什么，言辞滚过喉咙的时候又被吞回去，出口的就只剩下袅袅散开的叹息。他又揉了揉裴珉晟的头，催促着他快去睡。

裴珉晟几乎要把路炜达盯得发毛，才转移了视线。他掀开被子钻进来，头蹭在路炜达肩上，过了会儿又掰着他收在身侧的胳膊放到脑后，找了个舒服的位置枕着。路炜达任他摆布，分不清黑暗里是谁的心跳轰隆作响，仿佛是离别的倒计时，清晰可数。那颗豆子又被他埋在了床下。路炜达想起很多事，关于未来漫长而艰难的征程，关于年少时笃信的梦与执着，他在天际神游了一圈，又想起裴珉晟。他慢慢松弛手臂的肌肉，听着裴珉晟清浅均匀的呼吸，也终于睡了过去。

等醒来时裴珉晟已经滚在了床的另一边，他也早就把手臂收了回来。路炜达用了好一阵才想起自己床上为什么会多了个人。

朦胧的睡意彻底散去，睡梦的舒适像篝火大会后挣扎的落魄的火苗，被最后一泼水浇灭了。他蹑手蹑脚地去洗漱，盯着镜子里的自己发了好久的呆。回房间的时候裴珉晟已经不见了踪影，过了会儿才回来，刘海的末梢湿漉漉的，脸颊上还挂着水渍。

“什么时候走？”

“三点”

“还有一会儿呢，哥”

路炜达点点头。裴珉晟扑上来抱他，路炜达紧紧地拥回去。

路炜达在裴珉晟扎进怀里抱他的时候 ，没有给出回应。

下过一夜的雨，午后的街道上却没多少水渍。只剩几个水洼，反射的阳光晃得他头晕，仿佛到处是被过度曝光的白。秋老虎的尾声被雨水截断，风吹得路炜达起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。裴珉晟是队友里最后一个跟他道别的，也就任性地占用了路炜达等车的所有时间——如果不是网约车已经到了门口，估计还要再拖延一会儿。裴珉晟还是像往常那样笑着，眉眼弯弯，却零星挂了点局促。在他挥手和大家道别后，再次伸出双臂来抱他。

路炜达的理由是充分的，他背着双肩包，一手抓着登机箱，一手拎着个纸袋，没办法应付怀里的脑袋。但裴珉晟把他抱得那么紧，以至于松手后眼神里那点失落过分晶莹剔透，可他还是忸怩着笑起来：“Diya再见！”

路炜达无数次在梦境里回忆起这一幕，定格在裴珉晟转身之前的最后一个瞬间，褪色、远去，然后被时空绞得支离破碎。

在一个雨夜，路炜达终于梦到了别的事。

还是那一夜。是裴珉晟纤细而单薄的身体，肌肉匀称地铺在骨架上，薄薄的一层皮藏不住分明的肋骨，压在身上却依然有分量。路炜达的手一寸寸摸过去，满手都是像流水一样的汗。小孩子的身体内里高热、湿润、柔软，被顶弄得太狠也只是发出细微的哭叫，像只小兽似的往怀里钻，一双手臂箍得他生疼，最终咬着他的肩接受了一切。

到底是谁先吻了谁呢？他们被瓢泼的雨声吵醒，醒来就开始接吻，拥着纠缠在一起，拼命在对方身体里找寻赖以生存的热度。

他们谁都没再提。但路炜达知道自己躲不过。训练的日程密密麻麻填满了生活，路炜达也只有偶尔才会忽然回想被压在角落里的，关于洛杉矶与上海的记忆。那些豌豆被覆盖了一层细密而无声的心事，在日积月累的滋养中长出坚韧而鲜嫩的芽，交织成一张大网，铺天盖地地朝他压下来。

每次diem这个ID出现的时候，那张网就束得更紧一点：被人提起、在天梯里遇到、战报上、OWL直播里。路炜达难以形容那种复杂的感情，甚至无法分辨，甚至不能捕捉。裴珉晟成为一桩隐患，或者一个秘密。

那是完完全全失控的、无法理解的一部分。

裴珉晟给他发微信完全在路炜达意料之外。对话界面还停留在系统默认的那条“我们已经是好友啦，一起来聊天吧！”就连裴珉晟生病，他也只是在年会上托队友转达了问候。

他点进去的时候猜测着[图片]会是什么，想了许多种可能，但仍觉意外。是一张他们在暴雪竞技场观众席上的合影，一片冷清的阴影中，两个人是画面里唯一的明亮，神情轻松温和。

是赢过某场比赛后的抓拍。

路炜达想起在观众席看比赛的另一重体验。他们在吵闹的人群的边缘，欢呼和解说的声音都仿佛来自另一个世界，就像眼看着惊涛扑过来，肾上腺素已经准备好，全身也紧绷着，到了脚下却只剩清浅的浪花。但他们不在场上，又还是属于比赛的一部分，记得训练赛的战术，熟悉选手的落位和节奏，摄像头记录着俯视视角里队友们的面容，未错过丝毫表情和口型的变化。一整个赛季即将走向尾声，路炜达的心情有种微妙的错位感。他看向身边的年轻人，被同样的暗色笼罩，只有脸上映着观赛屏幕上陆离的光，神情在兴致勃勃与紧张之外还有些暧昧难明的东西。裴珉晟察觉到了他的目光，看过来，用眼神询问他什么事。

路炜达抿着嘴笑了笑，摇摇头。裴珉晟抱着手里的两根充气棒靠在了他肩上。

路炜达回忆起那些细节，恍如隔世。他坐在TeamCC位于广州的训练室里，往窗外看去。南方的五月，已经是一片湿润而洁净的绿。洛杉矶靠海，大多时候却清爽干燥。首尔又是什么天气呢——

手机又震了一下，是张食物的照片，路炜达在脑海里很艰难地检索了一下，才响起Michael的声音——“辣炖安康鱼”。他和裴珉晟都喜欢吃那个。

“好久不见哥了”

也不知道是找谁帮忙翻译的。平平淡淡一个陈述句，找不出这三条信息的关联。路炜达饶有兴致地观察了一会儿，没分清照片里误入镜头的两只手到底是谁的。他切换到韩语输入法。

“今天吃这个吗”

“是的，赢了比赛，庆祝来着”

“注意安全啊”

“好的”

路炜达对着手机愣了会儿，按灭了屏幕。

路炜达抢过队友端着的那碗臭豆腐，拍了张照片。臭豆腐黑色的外皮酥脆，浇着热气腾腾的黏稠的汤汁，鲜红的剁椒和嫩绿的香菜点缀在上面，确实好看。

——但有人不喜欢就是了。

这次裴珉晟回得很快：“臭豆腐吗？”配了个嫌弃的表情。

路炜达嘿嘿笑着：“是，没打训练赛吗？”

“今天休息”

路炜达被端上来的一盘羊肉串分了心神，等再看手机时想起韩国已是凌晨，裴珉晟大概早就睡了。三条未读的消息之间彼此倒是隔了一阵。

“我看cc的比赛了，哥好carry”

“在聚餐吗？”

“明天要不要双排？”

路炜达怀疑自己喝多了酒，出现了幻觉。酒精让大脑变得昏沉，有些记忆也跟着被搅得一片浑浊。他半闭着眼，在广州的街头坐着，脑袋里回想起的却全是上海的那个午后，连风里的冷都如出一辙。四周的喧闹都几乎褪去了，他只能听得见自己沉重的呼吸。醉酒的头痛渐渐挤满了太阳穴，路炜达倒头一觉睡到了下午，几乎忘掉这件事。上线看到列表里的裴珉晟才猛地记起来——他还没回微信呢。

可是说什么好？

他盯着屏幕愣了一会儿，想起一年前在洛杉矶两个人双排的时候，也不过是随手发个邀请过去，无聊的时候也会被拉着去1v1，队友们偶尔来凑热闹围观，还夹杂着些赌约，不过是谁输了谁洗碗，或者负责解决采购时误入购物车的奇怪零食。

那时稀松平常的事，转眼怎么忽然变得郑重而艰难起来呢。

裴珉晟在左下角私聊了两句没得到回复，直接发来了组队邀请。路炜达没过脑子，点完同意才回过神。裴珉晟的声音已经在耳机里响起来，依然轻快且软糯：“Hihi Diya~”

然后很标准地，一字一顿地念道：“路、炜、达。”

裴珉晟还在语音那边笑着，路炜达心里忽然涌出一股暖流。说喑哑也好，挣扎也罢，他依然在新的齿轮严丝合缝地转动里，感受到来自另一条齿轮链上的关怀。少年人的嗓音像风又像细水，拂去了某些不明快的、阴郁的部分，所有的记忆——有关裴珉晟的、有关2019年的、有关第二赛季的记忆都好像变得更鲜活，重新被赋予更真实的温度和情味。那些消散在雨夜的拥抱和吻，也重新变成具象。

“Diya哥啊……” 裴珉晟又念了一句，尾音拖得很长，却像被抽空了力气那样坠下去，然后沉默着开了排位。

路炜达在确认职责的按键上定格了很久。

“珉晟呀，好久不见啦。”

路炜达又体验了彻夜难眠的感觉。他这时更怀念起大臂内侧躺过的男孩，又不敢细想，无形的屏障阻拦了大脑读取记忆、感官温习的通道。

路炜达辗转反侧，倒是想起他第一次见裴珉晟前的那一夜也大概是如此。又是那些固执的豆子，噼里啪啦砸过来，不管在床上怎么折腾，都是被硌到的痛。所幸的是这次他收拾东西到深夜，凌晨五点就要去机场，没留给他太多的黑夜反复煎熬。

站在虹桥的时候路炜达还是晕晕乎乎的，深深呼吸了一口上海的空气。他在计程车上看着窗外飞速倒退的城市，上海的风景每次都不同，而这次又有了别的意味。他站在基地门口，恍如隔世。裴珉晟从门边探出个脑袋，然后整个人都跳出来。他顶着金黄色的头发，站在太阳下，冲他惊喜地挥挥手，嘴咧得老大。

路炜达的脚步稍微顿了一下。

“怎么又染头发了。”他是这么想的，但与此同时，那点惴惴不安也好，犹豫怀疑也好，忽然都被击散了，像是封锁河流的最后一块冰被春日的暖阳融化，整个水面都变得生动而荡漾。裴珉晟笑着跑过来，一见面就给了他一个超大号的拥抱，路炜达往后退了几步才勉强搂着人站稳。

像是成熟饱满的豆荚，终于噼里啪啦地爆开，落地了。

新的一年，又能生出新的细长而坚韧的茎，等待秋季的丰收再来。


End file.
